Big Time Crush: Big Time Tryouts
by Alyssa Spotz
Summary: The first episode of Big Time Rush reimagined. The boys are girls. Will they still get the gig? Based on "Big Time Auditions". (WE DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!)


Chapter 1

"Why does this always happen?" asked Kendall as she stared at the sprinkler valve in front of them. "Why does the temptation always have to be right in front of us?"

"Aw Kendall," groaned Rogan. "Come on! You know if we turn that valve that all the boys on the football field will pummel us!"

"I would like to keep my life intact," said Jamie as she stared at herself in a handheld mirror, running a comb through her hair, "At least until I become famous. Then you people can attack me and I'll have bodyguards to protect me."

"You still having that singing dream again?" asked Kendall looking at Jamie with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey," she snapped. "It can happen. Last night I dreamt I was singing 'Miss Independent'. "

"Should have been singing 'Miss Dependent'," stated Kendall with a smile. "Since you are dependent on bodyguards for your protection."

"Can we stop bickering?" asked Carly who rolled up the sleeves of her red and white cheeked shirt and adjusted the hockey helmet on her head. "I want to turn that valve."

"Alright," said Kendall. "You're right Carly. Let's do it already."

Kendall and Carly walked toward the valve and gripped it. Kendall looked up at Jamie and Rogan and asked, "Are you in?"

"Getting chased by hot, sweaty boys..." mused Jamie. "You bet I'm in!"

Jamie walked over and grabbed the valve too.

"Rogan are you in?" asked Kendall.

"I need to hang out with some new girls," said Rogan with a sigh as she gripped the valve.

Together they managed to turn the heavy valve. Seconds later they could hear the sprinklers going off. They looked up and saw a herd of muscular, angry teenage boys headed their way.

"And now we run," said Kendall.

They raced out of the area and down the sidewalk. They ran until their feet started to throb. They knew if they stopped though that they were as good as dead.

"This is what I dream it's going to be like to be chased by fans someday," said Jamie as they ran. "Only my life won't be at stake!"

They ran so fast that they weren't watching where they were going. Soon they found themselves trapped in a dead end alley. With their backs pressed against the brick wall, they turned to face the boys as they rounded the corner into the alley.

"You wouldn't hurt girls would you?" asked Kendall shrugging his shoulders innocently.

A collective grunt was given as the answer. Never debate with sweaty jocks. It got you no where. The boys started to come toward them again in order to attack.

"Wait!" shouted Kendall making the boys stop in their tracks once more.

She turned to Carly and Rogan and said, "We have to protect Jamie. Carly give her your hockey helmet."

"Ok," said Carly as she handed it over.

"Alright," said Kendall. "Now we're good."

Without another word, the boys came toward them and showed them the consequence of turning that tempting valve.

* * *

Coming out of the alley, Rogan whines, "See guys this is why we don't do things to the football players; I feel like I've been hit by a truck!"

They walk very slowly down the sidewalk, trying not to bump into anything that would irritate their bruises.

"Yeah next time I'll think twice before letting Carly drag me into doing something that will get us pummeled." says Kendall with a playful smirk towards Carly while rubbing at a large bruise on her arm.

Carly noticing the smirk turns and sticks her tongue out a Kendall. Kendall just rolls her eyes at how funny Carly is being.

"Well at least my face isn't damaged." Jamie says while walking and looking in her pocket mirror to make sure her face and hair are ok after wearing Carly's helmet.

"Yes," said Kendall. "We protected the merchandise."

They walked their sore bodies down the snowy sidewalk. They passed a display where a whole bunch of televisions were set up when Jamie suddenly pulled to a stop. She pressed her nose on the glass of the window as she watched the broadcast on the screen.

"Why did you stop Jamie?" asked Carly turning to look at Jamie.

Jamie didn't reply. Instead she pointed at the screen, her eyes still locked on it. Rogan, Carly, and Kendall backed up to rejoin their friend and see what had caught her fancy.

"Do you have talent and live in Minnesota? Well then here's your chance at the big time. For one night only, Ethan Hawke, a multi-platinum songwriter, is in Minnesota looking for fresh talent."

"My dream," murmured Jamie. "My dream has a chance of coming true."

"Jamie," said Kendall looking at her. "You really think Ethan Hawke will make you the next big thing? The guy's a total snob remember when he said that all talent are monkeys?"

"Yes, but I'll be his monkey willingly," said Jamie. "You know this is my dream, Kendall and you're one that's big on the whole chasing-your-dream thing."

"You're right," said Kendall with a sigh.

"Ethan Hawke will be at the local theater tonight from four to six for auditions," said the announcer on the television.

"What time is it now?" asked Jamie anxiously.

Rogan looked down at the watch on her wrist and said, "It's a quarter to six."

"Oh Kendall," moaned Jamie. "How are we going to get there on time? We're not any where close to the theater!"

"Hold on and I'll call my dad. He was suppose to be at the comic book store with Kody today. The comic book store is just down the block. If he's still there maybe he will still be there," said Kendall.

She dug out her phone and dialed her father's number.

_"You've reached the number of Jean Knight. I'm currently unavailable please leave a message at the tone and I'll get back to you."_

"Dad if you get this please call back. We need a ride," said Kendall as he hung up the cell.

"We can't wait Kendall!" cried Jamie. "My dream is calling and I can't miss the call!"

"Jamie! Calm down!" said Kendall. "We'll think of something."

"She _was_ always known as the drama queen for a reason," remarked Rogan with a slight smile.

Kendall looked up and saw his elderly next door neighbor coming out of the grocery store, her arms loaded with groceries.

"I have an idea," she said with a smile.

Kendall ran toward his elderly neighbor and Rogan, Carly, and Jamie followed. Kendall stopped in front of her and said, "Let me help you with your groceries."

"Why thank you," she said as she handed the grocery bags over to her.

Kendall helped carry them to the car and then turned to her and asked, "Could my friends and I maybe get a ride from you to the theater? We'll shovel your walk for the rest of the winter."

"Sweetie, you don't have to. You helped me with my groceries. The least I can do is return the favor. Get in," she said with a smile.

The four of them got into the back of her car on the way to the audition.

* * *

"Minnesota is useless just like the rest of the stops!" cried out Ethan Hawke in frustration. "All I wanted was a star, one star, that I could mold into my own creation!" He whipped around and faced his terrified secretary who was shakily holding his coffee. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, there's still a chance your star could walk through the door," said the secretary with a small smile as she set his coffee down on the table in front of him.

"How many more minutes are left until it's six?" asked Hawke.

The secretary looked down at her wristwatch and then looking up with a grimace said, "Two minutes to six."

Ethan Hawke let out a huge scream.

* * *

"We're here!" exclaimed Jamie throwing the car door open before they had even pulled to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride," said Kendall as she ran after Jamie who was barely managing to stay upright on the ice in her wedges.

Jamie ran into the lobby and over to the sign in table where a very tired looking woman with black hair and tan skin stood.

"Hi," said Jamie trying to catch her breath. "I'm here for the auditions."

The woman turned and looked at her as Kendall, Rogan, and Carly approached.

"Alright. I guess it's worth a shot. We have nothing to lose."

She grabbed a name tag off the table and slapped it onto her shirt.

"What about you three?" she asked looking around Jamie.

"Us? No thanks. We're only here to support," said Kendall.

"Don't tell me you guys don't want to be famous?" she said rising her eyebrow.

"We don't," said Kendall bluntly.

"Regardless you are here so at least you can make your presence useful," said the woman as she grabbed three more name tags off the table and slapped it to their shirts.

"You're first," said the woman pointing at Jamie.

Jamie panicked. She didn't want to go first. When the woman disappeared, Jamie looked at Kendall and said, "You know that I get a nervous stomach if I go first."

Before anyone could say anything, Jamie ripped off her nametag and swapped it with Rogan's.

"Now you're first."

"Wait...what should I do?" Rogan asked with a panicked look on her face.

She had never auditioned for anything like this before. The only time she had been on stage before was when she participated in spelling bees or got awards in middle school. But never something like this.

"Why don't you dance? You did ballet in elementary school, right? Didn't your mom and dad make you do it?" Kendall asked as they all took a seat in some very uncomfortable chairs.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt. But I haven't done it in years and I don't remember all of the moves." Rogan said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Kendall looked at her and gave her one of her famous confident smiles and said," I believe you will do fine and it doesn't matter if you get to be famous or not because this is Jamie's dream not ours. We're just here to support her. So get out there and show them the girl with the brains in our little group, Rogan Mitchell!"

"You're right! I've got this!"

She stood up and walked through the doors that led into the auditorium with a smile on her face and a little pep in her step. Once she got on the stage, she looked at Ethan Hawke and another guy who probably works for Hawke. The same person who gave them their tags walked in and talked to Hawke about something.

"Fantastic!" Hawke shouts looking very eager. He looked up at Rogan on the stage and said, "Lets get started."

* * *

(Rogan's P.O.V)

"Alright sweet heart what is your name and what will you be preforming for me today?" Hawke asked as he smiled at me.

"My name is Rogan Mitchell and I'm doing ballet."

I smiled back, but in truth I was a little nervous. I got into position and started twirling and spinning. Suddenly, as I was doing the moves that I remembered, I slipped and fell on the hard wooded floor.

"I'm sorry would you like me to start over?" I asked as I quickly tried to rise to my feet.

"No, I have seen enough."

I turned to walk off when Hawke's voice pulled me up short.

"Answer this question for me though. Do you have any idea what kind of talent I'm looking for?"

"No sir," Rogan said.

"Well, I want somebody who won't mess up and can do things right!" he yelled at me.

I was so scared that I ran off stage and almost fell again. Once I ran through the double doors, I jumped into Kendall's lap.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked me.

"He's evil," I whispered in terror. "Don't go in there. It's not worth it."

Jamie immediately became filled with terror and switched her name tag with Carly.

"Oh," said Jamie. "I guess you're next."

I looked at Carly as she got up from her chair and patted her helmet. She was one brave soul.

(Carly's POV)

"And what might your name be?" asked Hawke as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"My name is Carly," I said wondering how much coffee that guy could consume. The table he was seated behind had empty coffee cups all over it.

"Alright Carly, what will you be doing for us today?" asked Hawke yawning and looking around the room.

I was started to become agitated. I knew that this was not the dream that I wanted, but the least he could do was pay attention while I gave it an effort.

"It's a very _special_ piece," I said with a small smile.

Without another word, I picked up the microphone and cleared my throat. Hawke leaned back in his chair in ease, waiting for me to continue. I tossed the microphone from hand to hand before throwing it as hard as I could to the ground. The microphone hit the ground so hard that a loud squeak could be heard over the loudspeakers. Hawke placed his hands over his ears and grimaced. Before he could yell at me, I raced out of the room.

"So how did it go?" asked Kendall.

That was when Hawke's shouts of anger could be heard coming from the auditorium.

"Oh," said Kendall slowly.

(Jamie POV)

This was a bad idea. I couldn't do it. I would just end up failing. He sounded really mean and maybe I could make my dream come true another way. I ripped my name tag off and was about the trade with Kendall when she stopped me.

"Jamie, this is your dream," said Kendall. "You can do it. You have the talent to succeed."

"Ok," I said, trying to shake off the nerves. I could do this.

I stood up from the chair and walked into the auditorium. Hawke's stare caught me for a second and I almost tripped. I had to stay focused on anything but him. I looked down at the floor, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart.

"Well," said Hawke as he evaluated me. "Who do we have here?"

"I'm Jamie," I said, my voice shaking.

"At least you look more presentable," said Hawke with a sigh of disinterest.

Taking a deep breath, I started to sing "There's a Place for Us" by Carrie Underwood. As I sang I noticed that Kendall, Rogan, Carly and the elderly lady were crouched behind the seats a little ways from the stage. Their presence gave me a renewed strength.

"Stop," said Hawke suddenly cutting me off.

"So," I asked. "How was I?"

"Hmm...how do I put this...you were horrible!" stated Hawke.

"What?" I asked trying to swallow the sobs that wanted to rush forth.

"You have absolutely no talent," said Hawke. "Next!"

(Kendall POV)

Hawke made me mad. First he terrified Rogan, then he irritated Carly, and now he was going to crush Jamie's dreams? I don't think so! I stood up from my position and marched down the aisle.

"She has no talent? Are you kidding me?" I asked as I stood in front of the table and crossed my arms.

"Um, who are you?" asked Hawke

"I'm Kendall and you can't just come here and insult my best friend," I stated. "Who are you to judge talent? You haven't even had anything successful in years!"

"Hey! I did too! Didn't you ever hear of my group, The Thunder Domes, and their hit, "Hold Me Close?"

"Oh yea," I said in sarcasm. "How did that go again? Oh wait I remember!"

"I want you to hold me close, hold me close,

Tell me everything will be alright.

I just want you to hold me close, hold me close,

Until morning's first light.

Don't ever let me go.

Don't ever fade away..."

I jumped up onto the table and towered over Hawke.

"...I just want you to hold me close,

my baby."

On the last word, I pushed my hands forward and sent Hawke toppling backwards.

"Security!" screamed Hawke's secretary.

"Oh Hawke," I said with a smile. "I have another hit for you.

'You can't be a judge,

you are such dud!

I can't wait til you're gone.

You can't write any hit songs'."

By this time security had made its way over to me. They grabbed me and tried to drag me toward the door. Rogan, Carly, and Jamie immediately ran to my aid along with our elderly friend. As I fought against the security guard's grasps as they dragged me out, I wondered how my dad would react when I got home.

* * *

**AN: Please review! We would love to hear what you think! **


End file.
